Marvel Anti Life
by GrimmBear
Summary: After losing one too many times to the earths mightiest heroes, Ultron uses a last ditch program and sends it through the internet to try and end humanity. Only it didn't have the desired effects he wanted. And its a war for survival for earths mightiest heroes and villains alike from this strange zombie apocalypse! With a hero, a futurist, an exterminator and Killer on the lose!
1. Just a Tuesday

_Okay quick explanation, this is a separate marvel universe. No ultimate universe and say during this time Mary jane is still Peter's Fiancé, and Nick fury is director of shield. This is if the DCeased virus was in the marvel universe, nothing else from that story will be in here, no heroes or villains from that awesome story will be in this one. Just the infection that will start with a certain happy murder crazy robot._

The end of a Tuesday ended like every other. Sun goes down, Yankees beat the Rays, couples going on dates, Serial killer robot getting defeated by a group of colorfully costumed heroes.

Yep just like every other Tuesday.

"Spider-man keep focus, don't want Ultron getting away." An authoritive voice brought Peter out of his thoughts as he nodded.

"Sorry was thinking of what my aunt could be cooking up at home." Spider man quickly said as he pulled on the webbing which held said killer robots' arm still. His webs keeping it from attacking the other hero Hulk who was holding his arm.

"**_Your resistance is a fruitless effort, when I get released, I will be destroying everyone here starting with the arachnid._**" He said in his cold robotic voice as his mouth and eyes glowed blood red.

"You know I'm kind of glad and at the same time worried he called me that." Peter said as Iron man was currently staring Ultron down.

"Stark how long until you get it in?" Captain America asked as he held his shield high and ready for any attacks. The rest of the avengers around the killer robot consisted of Black Widow who had her wrists aimed at him, Hawkeye with his bow trained on the robot, Thor who was currently holding Ultron from behind in a strong hold, and Hawkeye who was flying in the air ready for an aerial attack.

"Just a sec cap, downloading virus into him is a lot harder than it seems." The man in the armor said as Ultron's arms started to budge and his faced glowed brighter.

"**_Your technology has no effect on me Iron man. Soon I will escape, and I shall destroy you-_**" He was quickly interrupted as a massive green hand grabbed his head.

"ENOUGH TALK HULK SMASH TINY GREY MAN!" The incredible hulk yelled as he yanked Ultron from Thor and Spiderman's grips before he started to hammer away and punch the robot's body repeatedly. His large green fists denting the metal plating inwards as Ultron tried to shoot his laser beams at him his head was grabbed, and hulks other hand grabbed him by his tight. Lifting the killer robot into the air he yelled as he tried to rip Ultron in half.

"Hold up big guy! Woah!" A stray laser nearly hit the wall crawler as Ultron flailed his arms around trying to hit what he could as his mid-section was starting to spark. Captain America noticed and blocked a blast with his shield before throwing it towards Ultron's body. When it hit his mid-section it sparked more and started to tear a bit more.

"Quickly everyone focus fire on Ultron's stomach!" He yelled as he got his shield back and the rest of the heroes started to unload and shoot their weapons onto him, from bullets, explosive arrows, to wing projectiles.

Spider man quickly got next to Iron man. "You almost done there Tony?" He asked since all he could do was shoot webbing at Ultron's arms to keep him still as he was slowly getting torn in half by the Green monster.

"Nearly, just a few more-Got it!" Suddenly Ultron's head began to spasm and with one more yell he was suddenly ripped in half and thrown into the ground by the Hulk. His legs flailed a bit before freezing up and the upper half of the robot began to slowly try to crawl away, but a few webs hit his arms and head to the grassy ground.

"Hey crawling's my schtick! You start shooting webs and ill sue!" He joked as he kept him from moving anymore.

"**_Impossible. How could Starks virus-_**" He was then suddenly punted by a kick from hulk and sent into the air miles away from Central Park.

Spider man let out a whistle as he put his hand to his head to see how far Ultron went before looking at Hulk. "And its good!" Peter joked as the Green man merely huffed and started to walk off. "Eeesh tough crowd."

"Don't take it personally Spider man, he's just trying to calm down a bit." Hawkeye said as he went over and picked up any reusable arrows from the battle beforehand. "Besides the banter might get him angrier."

"Even tougher crowd." Spider man said as he went over to iron man. "So... He gone now?" he asked a bit serious as Tony turned to look where Ultron's upper half was sent. "Nah not by a long shot. But he's definitely dented. Go home kid, I'll see if I can take care of him." He said before flying towards the very weakened Ultron, leaving Peter there as the other Avengers leave before the public try to swarm them.

"Right and that's my cue then." The red and blue colored hero said before shooting a web onto a building and started to swing towards his apartment complex. 'Yep like every other Tuesday.' He thought before he heard and explosion and sighed. "And it just keeps getting better and better." He groaned out before swinging towards a bank and was met with a familiar set of faces. "So, Rhino, Electro, oh and Mysterio huh? Haven't seen you in a bit." He said as he dodged an electric bold. "Oh testy, well let's see what other nerves I can pull." He joked before swinging towards the fray of villains.

WITH ULTRON

The bisected villain was currently propped up against a tree in a forest. His circuitry and metal parts left a small trail while he tried to deduce ways on defeating the avengers and ending humanity. **_'If destroying them through physical means has no effect, then perhaps. Oh?_**' Ultron suddenly got connected to something and decided to check it out. It was a strange file he had not encountered before, and it was sitting in his memory banks. **_'Anti life._**' Was what it was dubbed and as he was deciding on what to do the sudden landing of Ironman alerted him.

"Alright Ultron, time to put you in the scrap heap." He said as he noticed the trail and walked towards the broken robot. "There you are." He aimed his palm at him but noticed no movement. "What? No talking? No telling me how you're going to turn this around?" He said since the cold metal robot was normally egotistical.

"**_Your doom will be arriving Stark and with my newfound advantage, you and mankind will be wiped out._**" He said with a cold voice as he downloaded the files of the Anti life program. But as it was completed something was off. "**_What... What is..._**" Suddenly his body began to screech out a high pitched metal soundwave which made Iron man yell out and back up as he held his head and his screen was flooded red for a moment and he had his eyes closed.

"Jarvis! Activate anti-virus protocol! Contact fury! Pepper!" He yelled as the screen suddenly turned blue.

"_Virus detected. Virus repelled._"

"What the hell was that Ultron!?" He yelled as he noticed Ultron's body start shaking and noticed how the robot started to scream. It wasn't dull like his voice normally was.

"**_GRRAAAAHGAHAGHAAGAHAGAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_**" He suddenly grabbed Tony's leg and shook as his head twitched and spasmed. "**_DESTROY ME! DESTROY ME STARK!_**" He all but yelled out as the armored man kicked him back and took a few steps away, disturbed by his reactions. "**_DESTROY ME! DESTROY ME!_**" He screamed out more before he suddenly exploded. Launching Tony back as his back hit a tree. He groaned and stood up before he saw the remains of the suicidal killer robot.

"Jarvis... What the hell just happened?" He asked, very confused about what had happened.

"_Virus has been activated and sent on a global scale._" The A.I's voice answered him as Iron man lifted his helm up and picked up the remains of Ultron's head.

"Just what the hell did you do." He said as he put his helm back on and flew into the air. "Get me fury and contact Rhodey, things might've gotten." He then noticed the sudden screams and chaos coming from the city he was at. "Complicated."

_Yeah expect lots of characters to die in this story. And not in pretty ways since I got __**Andrew78591 **__helping with some areas and if you haven't read any of his story, big warning there will be a lot of gore._

_Other than that, who do you think will get infected first? Which heroes or villains will survive! Tune in for the next chapter which should be coming real soon!"_


	2. The Start of a nightmare

**Now warning, this is where gore starts to appear, you have been warned before you read.**

1 HOUR BEFORE THE START OF THE INFECTION

Mary Jane was currently going through the news and was with Aunt May at her home. The home was nice and comfy as she had been there to see Peter. That is until he was called over to join the avengers to fight Ultron. Though she nor May know about it. "Where are you Tiger?" She asked herself as May entered with a cup of tea.

"I'm sure Peter will come back soon. He just left for a quick meeting at the Daily Bugle." She reassured Peter's fiancé. She smiled back up at the elderly women and took the cup.

"Thank you." She said as she took a sip from her cup. She sighed for a moment before standing up. "Mind if I take a shower here May?" She asked as May nodded and she left her fiancé's aunt to watch tv for the moment.

At New York

"GAH!" Peter groaned as he felt the Rhino's hand attempting to crush his head. He was held against the wall with an unconscious electro and still moving Mysterio with a few robot duplicates on the ground. "Getting a bit Handys huh." He quipped before his head was suddenly slammed against the wall. "Ow."

"Enough tomfoolery Rhino! Finish the spider and well get back to getting the money!" He ordered as Rhino grinned and applied pressure to Peter's skull.

"OWOWOWOWOW! UNCLE UNCLE!" He yelled out before getting his feet onto the wall and suddenly ran up it and with a heave he managed to get his head to slip from Rhino's hand and then headbutted Rhino's face.

_CRUNCH!_

The sound of his nose breaking was heard as Spider man quickly jumped up and then quickly shot two webs at his hands and pulled himself down to kick him from behind and smashed Rhino's front against the wall. He took a few deep breaths before turning to Mysterio. "So, fishbowl, before I kick your butt, mind letting me know why you, Sparky and O'Hare decided to work together and rob a bank?" He asked while crossing his arms, as if scolding a child who were friend's with bullies.

"I have nothing to say to you spider. I Mysterio will defeat you myself! Mysterio will be known to all as the one who killed the spi-AHHH!" He suddenly screamed as a random woman suddenly tackled him. "What are you- Get off me woman!" He yelled, startled by the women hat was currently scratching and trying to bite at Mysterio's body, but his armor was keeping him safe as Peter looked down with a surprised look on his lens.

"Well Mysterio, looks like you made a new friend." He teases before watching the women began to ravenously try biting at master of illusions' head, cracking the glass and that startled Peter. He noticed the blood start to stain the glass and Mysterio's terrified yells, and before anything else he shot two webs at the women's arms and pulled her off the magician. He soon connected his webs around her body to keep her arms to herself and stuck her to the wall. Yet she was still trying to shake and moving her head, yelling and snarling with her jaw shaking around. "What the hell." He got closer and noticed that her jaw had been dislocated from trying to bite Mysterio's head. The man on the ground was crawling back and took this chance to run away. "Hey!" he yelled as he watched the villain disappear. "Damn."

_BZZZT!_

He got a sudden buzz from his phone and looked down. "Huh?" He slowly got his phone from his pocket with the back facing him and was going to turn it to see what it was.

_Crack!_

"AW come on!' Peter groaned as he leaned down to pick up his dropped phone. "Can stick to walls but can't stick to the phone." He muttered and turned the screen to him and sighed as the screen was black and cracked. "Great, good ol parker luck." He said before looking at the women who was still trying to break free from his webs but with no progress as her lower jaw flailed around and she yelled inhuman snarls at him. "I better call an ambulance." He quickly webbed up Electro to Rhino to keep them from running off and saw a phone booth. "Bingo." He said as he went over and grabbed the phone and started to call 911.

After a few more moments, Peter didn't get a response before he got a call back. "This is 911 what's your emergency?" A man's voice was heard.

"Oh yeah, down at Howard's bank, I just saw Spider-man beat a couple of guys and there's a very sick and bloody woman. She needs lots of help." He said and before he could get an answer the phone line suddenly went silent. "Hello?" he asked and got no response. He quietly put the phone back and rubbed his head, before he realized something.

Looking around his lens scanned over the streets and sidewalks nearby. "Where…. Is everyone?" He asked himself as he walked over to the two villains and sighed. Noticing a tall lamp post he shot a web up and connected a few of them to Rhino and Electro, hanging them up with a sticky note saying 'Here's the cable guy and missing rhino' He snickered a little before going over to the women, webbing her mouth close and slowly holding her head with his hands.

_SNAP!_

He shivered as he had reconnected her jaw and webbed her mouth more as he pulled her from the wall and shot a web onto a building and started to swing towards the nearest hospital. All while the women was flailing in his arms. "Hey! I know were high, but just close your eyes!" he yelled as they swung through New York.

Once he got onto a building, he held her in his arms and soon looked over the building before his lens widened at what he saw. Dozens and dozens of people. All bloody and running through the streets screaming or yelling. Killing, biting and scratching at others who weren't like them. "What the hell." He said, honestly horrified as the good people of the big apple were attacking each other like rabid animals.

He saw two men start to bite and literally rip another in half, a woman scratching and tearing apart an elderly mans face off. Bloody nails crimson as he watched people he was supposed to save, tear each other apart, in the literal sense as well. And here he was, watching what would come out of a horror movie happen before him.

His spider sense then suddenly went off and he quickly moved as he saw a red baton getting tossed at him. Except it wasn't aimed at him, it was at the women in his arms. "Spider-man! Put it down!" Daredevil yelled as he ran towards Peter and was more focused on attacking and trying to hit the women while the wall crawler jumped and dodged him.

"Are you out of your mind Daredevil!? She needs help! They all need help!" He said with a yell as the women snarled in his arms and he suddenly felt her webbed up mouth against his arm and she was hit out of his arms. "Matt! What the hell are you do-" Then suddenly he saw the red themed hero grabbed the women's head and a loud noise was heard.

_SNAP_

Peter backed up away from the red hero, holding a hand to his mouth. She stopped moving and went limp, her neck twisted with red sores and her head turning the wrong way as Daredevil stood up. "you…. You killed her." He said as he moved his arms down, ready to fight Matt.

The blind hero turned to the wall crawler and had a fallen expression. "She was already dead Peter." He responded with a grim tone.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't knock your lights out!" He said as the horned vigilante raised his hands.

"Let me explain, were her eyes empty?" He asked.

"Well yea-"

"Covered in blood!"

"She might've bee-"

"Was she trying to kill someone." He stated grimly as he stepped towards the spider themed vigilante.

"…."

"Peter, we have to stop arguing and get to work." He peered over the ledge. While Peter slowly walked towards and turned his head immediately when he saw some man getting ripped apart limb from limb.

"Why are they like this?" He said while holding his stomach for the moment. "Oh god that chili dog's coming right back up." He said as Daredevil looked at him.

"Still got those jokes despite the situation?" He asked as Peter took his mask off and threw up at the side. "Oh, you weren't joking."

"Just… Just tell me what's going on." He said while wiping his mouth and putting his mask over his face.

"I don't understand it all, but the screens, they're affecting the people. Turning them into, those monsters." He said as he crossed his arms. "Mostly through phones and Tv screens that turn red." He said as Peter slowly rubbed the cracked phone in his pocket.

Was he really that close to becoming one of them? He gulped and heard more.

"Then whenever they bite or scratch others they turn into monsters as well… Like an infection." He explained as Peter rubbed his head a bit.

"So, like a zombie apocalypse?" he asked before he realized something. "Hold up, how come your not like them?" He asked as Daredevil simply 'looked' at Peter for a few moments. "Oh right." He said laughing a little bit before something horrifying came to mind. "Wait, what did you say about red screens?" He asked while shaking a bit.

"Phones, laptops, tv scree-"

_Thwip!_

The sudden sound of a web shooting past him as Peter ran off the building and started to swing frantically. "Peter! Where are you going!" Hank yelled as he watched the wall crawler silently swing away.

'Please be fine! Please be fine! Please be fine! For the love of god please be okay!" He thought to himself as he swung towards a single place in mind.

AT AUNT MAYS HOUSE

Mary Jane hummed as she finished brushing her hair with an ironer, wearing her own bathrobe as she was getting herself ready for Peter's arrival. As she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled before she heard a crash from the other room. Slowly opening the door, she walked out. "May? Did something fall?" she asked as she held the ironer in her hands. She heard another crash from the kitchen and didn't noticed the Tv was on the ground broken. As she got to the entrance, she saw the old women's back to her. "May are you alright?" She asked until she froze when May turned around. Her face, bloody and scratched and her fingers covered in blood and sharp. Mary Jane backed up a bit as May looked at her. "M-May?" She said in a horrified tone before May let out a sudden animalistic scream and lunged at the redhead.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Yeah i'm going to be focusing on Peter's perspective through this story at times, but it wont always be on him, it will switch to other characters who are also dealing with the virus as well. To be frank i havent written gore in stories much before, much less publish it but this is just the start. Itll get a lot messier in future chapters.**


	3. It's Survival Or Death

STARK TOWER

Tony was currently going over what was happening, his eyes widening as he watched the cameras of New York. People were running around, tearing each other apart like monsters as he looked and noticed the chaos being caused around the building. "Jarvis, start the building lockdown, I don't want any of those things coming in here." He said sternly before he tried to contact the Baxtar Building. After a few moments he got a contact from one Reed Richards.

"Stark have you seen what's been going on?" He said calmly as he was currently trying to get a hold of Ben who was currently out at his Deli to get some food when this all started.

"I'm trying to see if I can do anything about it." He said as he continued to see what was happening. "Though biology has never been my specialty, do you have any idea what this is?" He asked as he started up the iron legion program as multiple suits started to fly out of the building and flew down to shoot and neutralize anyone who were running around trying to kill others. "I sent a few suits out to take care of any of them nearby."

"It seems to be a sort of biological infection, spreading when one of the infected bites or scratches at non infected people." He said as he continued to replay through past camera recordings around the building. "The source… Seems to be." He noticed someone looking at their phone before dropping it and started to claw at their face before running off, presumably to attack others. "Phones." He said with a confused look.

"Phones? Wait a moment." Tony recalled what Ultron had done, then remembered what had happened to him when that happened. "A virus, spreading through phones. Not only that, Ultron was still connected to the internet before he was destroyed."

"Ultron? What does he have to- Hold on ill contact you later." He said before cutting the transmission between them.

"Reed? Reed!" He yelled and clenched his fist. He sighed and heard a few footsteps behind him.

"Tony what's going on out there?" Pepper said with a frightened voice. "People are tearing each other apart!"

Iron man looked at her and went over before hugging his assistant. "Jarvis bring Rescue over." He said and soon Pepper's armor flew over and opened. "Get in this, it's the safest place for you." He said as she did so. The suit closed down around her fully. "Now I don't know what happened, but we need everyone in the building to get to panic rooms, upper floors, away from the bottom floor." He said as he got his own armor over. Model 34.

He suddenly got a call and looked to Pepper who wanted more answers but would get them later and left to keep the stark employees safe. He soon answered the call. "Stark, I take you've seen the situation." A deep serious voice was heard on the other line.

"What is it Fury? I got some satellites to destroy." He said as he started to fly out from the building.

"Good you found out about the main source." Nick said as he was currently on the Helicarrier which was protected by the virus the same way Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic's buildings. "Though you should know, much of earths population is already infected."

"….."

"You already found out about that?"

"It has come to mind, but I don't want to think about it too-"

SCREEEEECH!

Suddenly Iron man was tackled in the air by a green object. "Stark Stark!"

The transmission cut off and Fury sighed as Maria Hill came over. "Sir I have transports ready to evacuate any uninfected areas, when should we-" Just as she was about to continued Fury interrupted her.

"Put up all defenses around the helicarrier, contact any flying heroes we can and have them come here. We can't risk this infection from spreading more through the air." He ordered as Maria nodded. "And id hate to say this but hold back on those transports, once we get a good enough grasp on this well bring civilians over." He said with a more solemn tone.

IN THE NEW YORK SKIES

"GAH!" He started to fly through the air while fighting off what he found out was an infected vulture who had blood coming from his eyes and ears as his hands now bloody started to try and scratch and bite at Iron mans body. Only for the sound of teeth breaking from the attempt to bite down on the metal suit. "Nice try but I'm not on the menu!" He punched the Vulture in the face and aimed a palm at his shoulder, suddenly firing a repulse blast as it blasted through the vulture's shoulder, his arm severed off and cauterized the now bloody stump as he was spiraling down. The green winged arm fell away while Toomes fell down into the city. "This isn't good." He said as he started to fly towards the empty void of space to destroy any and all satellites he could find. "I can always make more afterwards."

DOWNTOWN NEW YORK

Through the streets riddled with infected people Elektra along with Luke Cage were currently holding up. They had a radio on standby as they waited on orders. "Luke where's Iron Fist?" The assassin asked as the man with indestructible skin was currently wiping off blood from his knuckles.

"He said he was headin to Avenger's Mansion. Rally up anyone there and try to hold up until help comes." He said as he stood up and looked over and sneered. The streets of Harlem were already overrun and now his city was too.

"This isn't over Luke; I know we all lost so much but we have to stay strong for those we have left." Elektra said, thinking of when Matt would come back. The daredevil had told her that a bank robbery happening recently was caused by some of spider mans villains and he went to see if he could get spider man, or at the very least kill the wall crawler should he be infected. 'Where are you Matt?' She thought before she heard a scream nearby and both she and Luke turned to source, ready to fight whatever got there. That is until they saw it. A man in a metal suit extending upwards towards another building, the usual dome that would cover his head, shattered with glass cutting and lodged in his head. It was Stilt Man, and he was attacking and crawling at the people on the tops of other buildings.

"Stilt Man!" Luke yelled, but realized he couldn't get to the infected villain in time until his body was suddenly shot and rockets hit his head, making it explode brain matter everywhere and the people who were bitten or scratched were killed and shot by an armored figure. His insect like wings fluttered behind him and got to his back as he kicked stilt man off the building, his stilt legs acting like ladders for other infected to climb. Now falling backwards and crushing those who were under him.

"Beetle?" Elektra said as the figure flew over to their building, Luke Cage got ready to fight until she raised her hand. "What are you doing here?" She asked as the armored villain crossed his arms.

"I'm not here to fight, if you want more dead bodies go ahead and try." He taunted while Luke glared at him. "It's not like I wanted to be here. Frankly id prefer to stay hidden with all hell breaking loose. But word from Fisk said this gave a better chance for survival."

"Fisk? What's he have to do with this?"

"He believes that banding together would help increase our odds of survival. Got a compound and safe house down south to keep people safe." The Beetle said as Elektra looked at Luke. "He ordered us flyers to try and find any groups of survivors on the roofs."

"What about Hell's kitchen?" Elektra asked quickly as she was considering something.

"He booked it out of there the moment he had to put Tombstone down himself." The bug themed mercenary said. "You all waiting here for something?"

"There are supposed to be transports coming to evacuate the roofs." Luka said as Beetle merely chuckled.

"You think they got the time and space for all of you?" He scoffed and started to fly up into the air. "This isn't just a New York problem anymore." He told them before flying off, presumably back to the Kingpin's base of operation.

Elektra and Luke watched the villain fly off. "You heard what he sai-"

"Yes." Elektra cut Luke off as she had a hard look on her face. "That means the world is in trouble."

20 minutes before infection on Rikers island

Guards were currently walking past cells of imprisoned villains and criminals serving them their daily meals. "Arcade."

"Here."

"Puppet master."

"Here."

"Tinkerer."

"Present."

"Cletus"

"…."

"Cletus Cassidy!"

A sudden laugh was heard as the ginger head serial killer was locked in a room, with special walls made to prevent him from accessing his symbiote. Similar to other cells made for different super villains. "Hehehahahaha! Here Simon~" He said with a teasing voice, filled with a crazy tone. The guard Simon narrowed his eyes and pushed the small food pack through the slot and Cletus started to tear it open. "Wheres the knife?" He asked on edge.

"You aren't legally allowed to have one." Simon said as he smirked and walked off, leaving a fuming Cassidy.

"Oh, come on! Don't I at least get another phone call!" He yelled but started to eat the sandwich angrily.

Then after a few more moments passed, the host of the Carnage Symbiote was laying down in his cell for a few moments before he and the other prisoners were startled by the sudden screams and then Simon bursted back into the room screaming as he had blood on his face that wasn't his own and suddenly from the way he came criminals and other guards covered in blood and were mangled up, their faces and bodies torn and shredded by their own hands. It made Cletus giddy as he stood up immediately while the other prisoners were disturbed and frightened by the display. The room turned red and an emergency siren was sounded as Simon got his keys out. With little hesitation he opened Cletus's cell and went inside terrified as the other villains backed into the corners of their cells when the infected guards and prisoners started to claw and break at their entrances. "Well well well." Cassidy said smiling maniacally as he looked down at Simon, suddenly he grabbed the guard by the neck.

"Hrrkk! gaK!" The guard kicked and struggled as Cletus started to strangle him with a smile on his face, pressing his back against the glass cell doors as Arcade was suddenly attacked by the infected who broke into his cell, resulting in the villain being torn apart and killed. "N-No! P-pleagsh!" Simon yelled as Cletus just looked into his eyes still smiling and laughing as a SNAP was heard and Simons body hit the ground at Cassidy's feet.

"heheheahahahaha!" He laughed hysterically and saw the infected guards now with the addition of puppet master along with them while Tinkerer was cowering under his prison bed terrified as the glass to his cell started to crack. "OH, its so beautiful!" Cletus said as he saw the bloody and mangled faces of his cellmates, fellow prisoners and guards. "But it is missing a little something." He said as the glass started to crack and the sound barriers that kept his symbiote in him suddenly turned off and his body was getting covered by a blood red and black suit and his face was covered, now his mouth filled with blood red jagged and sharp teeth, and two white bug like eyes starring the infected guards down. "**Oh, I know what its missing!" **His laughing echoing through the room as the sound of glass shattering was heard and his hands suddenly turned into sharp axes and he screamed out before lunging towards the crowd of infected. "**_CARNAGE!"_**

**And enter Carnage, now in this story there will be some exceptions to certain characters such as Iron Man and Reed who don't get infected via the virus because of an anti virus program they have. Same with shield but to be frank with how many people are already infected and getting infected at the moment things are going downhill.**

**And with the case of Carnage its special. His symbiote absorbs life and blood, and that includes infected blood too, the symbiote is what filters it since in the Marvel Zombie's Eddie's symbiote wasn't infected but only died off due to Brock not being a suitable host since he was well dead. In this the infected aren't technically dead, also the confusing rule of if infected blood could also infect others since in DC Unkillables Ace the bat hound bites into an infected person and he was still fine afterwards. I don't know if that's a rule that animals aren't infected but in this story digesting or getting hit by infected blood isn't a way to get infected. But yeah Carnage's big scene is next chapter and I will put a gore warning here and next chapter for that. He's a sociopathic insane serial killer how could there not be any gore? **


End file.
